Katie and the peeps
by Daughter-of-Eirene
Summary: Katie likes Wood, Wood dates the meanest Witch in Hogwarts. Comedy ensues! This is my first Oliver Katie fic. one shot.rated teen to be safe. Reviews are wonderful, Flames are funny.


DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except the plot and the evil nicole, the whol peeps being evil is thanks to the artist at acciobrain

'ONCE UPON A TIME...' You know they should really put a notice on those fairystories, like; WARNING: Prince Charming does not exist and if he does he is either taken, or gay. This lack of said notice is why I Katie Elizabeth Bell am in the terrible predicament I'm in, and before you even get the notion in your head the formerly stated prince charming is NOT gay, he just happens to be taken by the vilest meanest witch in Hogwarts Nicole Ledger.

Alright so Nicole doesn't appear to be the Wicked Witch of the West, but shes Evil, trust me, she just happens to be able to hide her evilness under a mask of sugary sweetness (like peeps). In the beginning I tried to bring everyone to the light of my discovery but to no avail, no one believed Sweet Nicole was the spawn of Evil, but then again compared to Nicole's sickening sweet air, and her Ballerina grace I'm a troll. The only time I'm agile, and-dare I say, Graceful is on a broom. Sadly the only time most people see that is when I'm muddy, sweaty, and have bright red quidditch robes-oh well I can still smoke half those guys.

Anyway back to my point; you see I like Oliver-yes Oliver Wood Quiditch captain for Gryffindor and quidditch fanatic, and Prince Charming in this story if Glenda can ever beat Elfada-although after last night I'm sure everyone on the team thinks I'm the wicked witch-well except Angelina and the twins you can always count on your best mate to believe you and the Weasley twins to see through tricks- afterall from what I heard they'd rival the marauders. Want to hear what happened? Well I'll tell you:

There I was minding my own business, I had just stepped on the pitch when _she_ came running up.

_"There you are Ollie, I've been looking for you everywhere." Nicole squealed, I grimaced 'gag me'._

_"Hey Nicole, look we're in the middle of practice right now." Oliver said slightly embarrassed by the nickname. I had to supress my laughter, OliVER hates being called Ollie._

_"Oh I know Thats what I wanted to talk to you about." Nicole said, I rolled my eyes 'if you'd had know you wouldn't have looked EVERYWHERE for him.'_

_"About what?" Oliver asked._

_"Well I was thinking I could keep the books on your players status like they do on proffesional teams." Nicole said with a smile. 'Oh know please, no, NOOOOOOOOOOOOO' I thought._

_"Thats brilliant, Nicole." He said kissing her forehead 'No its not and again, Gag me.' _

_"Great, now that its settled that now we're going to be evaluated every practice and game, can we get practice started." I asked through gritted teeth forcing a polite disposition-I'm not as talented as Nicole and Peeps._

_"Good Idea Kat." Nicole said with that nauseating smile of hers, I turned to face her._

_"My Name is Katie, not kat." I said simply._

_"Sorry I just thought it would be neat if I gave everyone there own personal nickname" Nicole said with the same stick sweet smile. 'Liar you've known me since I was seven and you know I hate that name' I wanted to yell instead I said._

_"I have a nickname, its Katie or Bell, and I don't want another." I said agitated she was really trying my nerves._

_"Lets start practice before there's a KAT fight" Fred said causing everyone to laugh._

_"Sure, Bell do you mind finding Nicole some parchment." Wood asked._

_"What she didn't bring any with her?" I said he gave me a look and I shrugged."Fine."_

_As soon as I got back and was in the air, Nicole called me down._

_"I hate to bother you Katie but could you get me another Quill this one broke." I glared and looked at her._

_"Sure." I ran into the locker room and brought out three quills. This time I didn't even reach my broom before Nicole yelled._

_"Ollie I'm cold." _

_"Hey Bell since your down there-" Wood began but I had had it by then._

_"No I won't, I tried out for this team to be a chaser NOT an errand runner." I yelled everyone looked my direction._

_"Thats uncalled for Bell." Wood said dangerously low_

_"It is not, I can't stand Nicole never have been able to since she was seven and mushed peeps in my hair and cut of my dolls head. Either she goes or I do." I yelled._

_"I was j-just trying to help" Nicole wailed I rolled my eyes- Oh the Peeps had taught her well._

_"Bell apologize or your off the team." Wood said angrily I'd never seen him so mad and it only made me angrier._

_"Then consider this a good-bye" I said and turned away angrily._

And that is why you find me at the moment cutting off the heads of peeps at the moment.

Honestly I don't know whether to blame the peeps or the fact that Wood had one to many bludgers to the head but anyway here I am writing to myself. Until next time.

The Good Witch in disguise

Well last time I left you I was busying my self with decapitating peeps and reading sleeping beauty. Now I am happy to report, I have ate the heads of 7 peeps and just finished the little mermaid (Did you know in the real fairy tale she dies 'cause she won't kill prince charming? Maybe I want be that stupid about Wood) Anyway I was working on Peep number 8 when one of my room mate Emily Matrice walks in and glares at me, I ignored her for awhile but she only intensified the death gaze.

"What? want a peep?" I ask she shakes her head.

"I want you back on the quidditch team." Emily says resolutely

"I take it the house knows then?" I say dropping the fairy book.

"Yes, and we have a game in two weeks if your not there we'll die." Emily whines

"No we won't Harry will just have to catch the snitch faster than usual." I defend she shakes her head.

"Thats not the point. Look come down and talk with us about it." Emily pleads I shrug and follow her to where Fred, George, and Angelina are sitting.

"You have to rejoin the team." The twins say at once.

"Wood won't let me without apologizing." I say

"Then apologize" George says while Fred nods I roll my eyes at the suggestion.

"Please me apologizing to that tart has as much chance as me dating Flint." I say

"Then you're letting her win by controling you." Angelina says she has a point 'I hate it when shes right'

"Only for the good of the team." I say but to no avail.

"Sure you are." Fred says sarcastically. I roll my eyes again and find Wood swallowing a huge hunk of my pride I walk over to him.

"I re-join for the good of the team." I say

"So you'll apologize to Nicole?" He asked 'Gosh he can be a prat sometimes.

"Not of my own accord but if its what you want me to do than I will" I say reluctantly.

"Truthfully I can't force you you'll still be on the team but I won't tolerate my friends belittling my girlfriend." Wood says I wanted to scream 'what happens when your girlfriend belittles your friend?' Instead I say.

"Fine I'll talk to her tomorrow."

"Thanks Katie" Oliver said smiling at me I smiled back, he hadn't called me Katie since he and Nicole started dating.

"Your welcome, just remember I'm only doing it for you" I say. As soon as it gets out I mentally slap myself, 'Way to make it obvious there Katie' I think to myself.

"Wait what do you mean by that?" Wood asks an eyebrow raised,

"Nothing" I lie, but it doesn't work.

"Katie, your a horrible lier, and I'm not letting you leave until you tell me." Wood says 'damn him why can't he be stupid now like he's been the past two years I've known him'

"Fine, I fancy you, and your going out with my arch-nemesis, and the only bloody reason I'm Bloody apologizing to that bloody evil peep trained tart is because your telling me to."I say and storm away he seems falberghasted. I walk to my dorm and go to sleep annoyed.

The next day I hunt the bloody tart down ready to mumble an apology when I see her and Davies locking lips, I walk the other way only to run into, Wood. 'I can't let him get his heart broke staring at that'.

"Hey sorry about the outburst yesterday." I say jumping in front of him.

"No problem I was actually looking for you, I wanted to let you know that before I started dating Nicole I liked you, I just figured you didn't return the feelings and I moved on, I wish it could have been different but it isn't so lets just stay friends and ignore that whole little incident." He says walking in the same direction as Nicole and Davies, without thinking I shove him against the wall.

"I can't I say" putting on the dramatics and attempting to keep his eyes away from the area.

"Look Kates I have a girlfriend I can't do that to her no matter how much I like you." Wood says pushing me to the side, and walking down the hall, the next thing I hear is Wood yelling "bloody git, I turned down a girl I've been pratically in love with since I saw her for you and you're pratically shagging Davies for everyone to see." Next thing I know I'm swept up in his arms in a nice long snog. 'Yep, everything as it should be' I think with a smile.


End file.
